The compound, 2-(3-hydroxy-1-adamantyl)-2-oxoacetic acid, is a desired chemical intermediate for a product under development for potential commercial use by a well-known United States corporation. That corporation wishes to purchase the 2-(3-hydroxy-1-adamantyl)-2-oxoacetic acid for use in its developmental work. There appears to be no published method for synthesizing this compound.
A need thus exists for a simple straightforward synthesis route for preparing 2-(3-hydroxy-1-adamantyl)-2-oxoacetic acid, especially if such a route could result in good yields of the 2-(3-hydroxy-1-adamantyl)-2-oxoacetic acid in a minimum number of synthesis steps.